Talk:DarkClan
|align=center}} Is this Page Needed? Do we really need this page? I mean, the "Clan" was mentioned once, and only once, so it's not like this page could ever shirk it's stub tag. [[User:Eulalia459678|'Eulalia459678']](Salaman ) 05:16, 17 February 2008 (UTC) leave it? I think we should leave this page. In "Dark River", it goes along with the plot. I think it is referenced one or two times, but it is essential, i think. --Hilltopper12 20:45, 30 March 2008 (UTC) :It doesn't really go along with the plot. Lionpaw and Heatherpaw were meeting, and played a game, where they created a Clan, that was mentioned once or twice. It played no significant part in the book, other than making a meeting between Heatherpaw and Lionpaw more interesting. [[User:Eulalia459678|'Eu']](Talk! ) 21:03, 30 March 2008 (UTC) Leave this Article Come on Eu, this is Warriors Wiki! Everything mentioned in the books, even if it's just halfbridges or made-up clans, should be included here. This is supposed to be a complete archive of Warriors lore, so we shouldn't delete something just becuase it is minor. This clan actually is important becuase it is a major part of the story of Lionpaw and Heatherpaw in Dark River.--Sparklefur18 14:17, 13 April 2008 (UTC) : It's not a major part of the LionXHeather story. It was just a clever way to keep the plot interesting, and will never be mentioned again in the books. [[User:Eulalia459678|'Eu']](Talk! ) 10:39, 13 April 2008 (EDT) Leave it, Warriors Wiki should have everything possible that's included in the Warriors books! Even though it's very minor, it's still part of Dark River. I really think that it should be included. Sonia 1000 02:19, 11 May 2008 (UTC) Not Major Articles are supposed to be factual, and there isn't a lot about DarkClan. It's just a minor part of the story, and can you really make a good article on so little information?--Amberleaf 02:22, 11 May 2008 (UTC) Major or Not... Even if it's not an essential part of the series I think it should be included since this is a Warriors Wiki. It may have nothing to do with the actual plot, but it's part of the Warrior's universe. Plus, it should be here for future references, just incase somebody is unaware or forgot what it is.--Icewing 02:28, 11 May 2008 (UTC) Leave it...? We need to decide what to do with this. Should we leave it or not? 17:13, December 19, 2010 (UTC) : If Jaypaw's stick deserves an article, why not a play clan that constituted a breaking of the code? 17:49, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Good example, Kitsu ^_^ I think it should stay, it still happened even if it's not going to happen again. It's like deleting a dead or ancient character's article because they might not show up again. 17:51, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Also another reason why you should leave it (a reason of Storylining?). If he DIDN'T meet Heatherpaw in the tunnels, he never would've made DarkClan, and if he never met Heatherpaw, then Tigerstar wouldn't have confronted him about it. And since he stopped that, he started havin' nightmares and stuff. If he never did meet Heatherpaw making DarkClan, then that would have never happened? Geopaw (talk) 19:38, May 21, 2014 (UTC)AnimegeoGeopaw (talk) 19:38, May 21, 2014 (UTC) Article Deletion? I think this article should be deleted because 1). It's not a real Clan, only a make believe one and 2). it's already mentioned on Heathertail's and Lionblaze's pages. Clicking on DarkClan only repeats the information from their respective articles.--Songheart (talk) 23:11, May 20, 2015 (UTC)Songheart :It's still an important part of the plot of Dark River, therefore I think it's necessary to have. We have other small pages too, so I don't see any logical reason to delete it. ( 00:27, 5/21/2015 ) Charcat Should we add a charcat to DarkClan's page? Tawnyblaze (talk) 03:26, June 17, 2018 (UTC) I believe you mean the "Clan" template. DarkClan was never an official Clan, so I don't think it'd call for the template. 03:29, June 17, 2018 (UTC) Yeah, that's what I meant. Tawnyblaze (talk) 03:33, June 17, 2018 (UTC)